The 30/6 attack
the 30th of June 2003 was a day that would go down in history. These are the accounts from the only 2 surviving witnesses. 3501 gems were shattered. Only 2 survivors were left only 1 suffered horrific trauma and is still scarred to the core. The Culprit behind this attack is Gold Diamond it has not been proven though many believe he is behind it. He was shattered. THESE ARE THEIR STORIES... The Trial Of Gold Diamond: These were the people who attended the trial of Gold Diamond = Witnesses: * Imperial Zircon * Aquamarine Facet: 3F2G Cut 2XF * Blood Agate Judges * Yellow Pearl (in place of YD because she was in hospital at the time) * Blue Diamond * White Diamond Prisoner: Gold Diamond = Jurors: * 15 Aquamarines * 23 Peridots * 25 Topazes * 13 Sapphires Defending/prosecuting * Yellow Zircon * Blue Zircon (the ones present at the trial of Steven Universe) Blood Agate " I remember it perfectly, My Diamond and I were preparing the food for the guests and we were welcoming those guests. My Diamond had taken a fancy to me and I was welcoming guests and serving food for those guests there were Sapphires, Peridots, Aquamarines, Topazes, and morganites and of course My Diamond's personal pearl she was a beautiful slender gem with refined posture and she was standing next to him. My Diamond hated zircons he thought of them as ugly and stupid. There were Quartz soldiers present to ensure nothing disgusting happened. We were partying and partying I was grabbing a drink from the bar. Then my diamond started flirting with me as the music went on. O how happy everyone was *starts crying* I remember it like yesterday! But then BOOM BOOM. There were loud noises and alot of smoke everywhere. Everything went black I had been poofed and i regenerated only to see me and aquamarine in front of Blue and White diamond at the party. As i looked there were shards everywhere and when i looked at Red Diamond's shards i was extremely upset My Beloved Diamond had been SHATTERED. 'White Diamond and Blue diamond stood in front of me and Aquamarine and asked us questions. I told them i did not know who did it. But then Aquamarine told them alot of details and White Diamond spoke to the both of us and she dismissed Aquamarine but she told me this "Blood Agate you shall be reassigned to Yellow Diamond as your diamond is deceased. You must tell her about the tragedy" So at 11:30PM i went inside the hospital and brought Yellow Diamond the tragic news. She was Downright '''FURIOUS. '''Blue Diamond told me that I had been reassigned to her. I am so happy to hear that Gold Diamond the killer of My Diamond had been shattered and i will fulfill the promise i kept to My DIamond and i will be the best personal escort of Dragonite. I have not met her in person but i have heard about her and she seems like a wonderful child. But anyway I went to the trial reassigned to Yellow Diamond. As I saw Gold Diamond standing there his face was distant but his eyes were full of determination full of vengeance full of fury. As white Diamond read out the charges an Imperial Zircon was standing there and she looked around the room with joy because she was Gold's "witness" and the prosecuting zircon said to us "Dont worry that is an imperial zircon she is just there to embarrass us". The trial started with White Diamond looking at Gold and she said to him "Gold, You are charged with the following crimes: Assassination, Treason and desertion. The prosecution may call up a witness". So i was called up first" 'Aquamarine Facet-3F2G Cut- 2XF " I was there at the parties I had been asked to attend on behalf of my magnificent diamond Blue Diamond, *sigh* blood agate was there she and RD were a lovely couple they were always flirting. Other gems were there to there was Red Diamond's own pearl she was so pretty she had a refined and sleek posture. She always looked so calm and distant however it was when someone angered her that she turned violent and she didn't look so refined and poised. But other then that she was calm and refined. Then came those stupid other topazes they are so annoying they don't do anything right. But of course I will cut to the chase. I was watching Red Diamond flirt with blood agate (Seriously i wish they would hurry up and get married) when i heard 2 bangs and then the room filled with smoke and then i saw him. I swore i saw Gold diamond under a hood. his hood was covering his face but i could see him through it. he SHATTERED red diamond and then the world went black and then I regenerated and i saw White Diamond she dismissed me but she chatted to Blood agate for a long time."Category:Traitors